kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Crigan
Overview Crigan is a god from another realm, a place where space and time are out of whack and are meaningless. A calm, nice soul who only wants to live alone, the entirety of existence has conspired against him to bring his life into a living hell, and now we works to fight against those very forces. Origin At one point, Crigan was the lord of an entire real, where time never flowed and space never expanded, a world made purely of anti-matter. despite his evil and demonic appearance he is actually a soul who was enjoyed by many of the gods in his multiverse, and was even in love with one... but then, things took a turn for the worse. that god was murdered, and the forces of Hell, taking an interest in him, dragged him out of his world to torture on him for 500 years. He escaped, but when he found a new love... the Lord of Hell turned her against him. Enraged and desperate, Crigan now seeks to bring this love back to his side, and anything in his way will crumble before his wrath. Wherever it be the bowls of hell itself, or a gladiatorial arena made for the joy of trillions across the cosmos, he will search for her, and do whatever he takes to bring her back. Energy System Crigan is a being made of Anti-matter. Under normal conditions, this would mean anything he touched would explode into nonexistence. However, he has the power to prevent this from occurring, by creating a thin, skin-tight layer of psychic energy over himself. He can drive himself further not only from his own determination to live and see the light at the end of the tunnel, but also from finding small protected pockets of antimatter and absorbing them. Ranged Combat Crigan is, above all else, a master in the art of ranged combat. Thanks to his speed, he can perform swift, agile "air raids", bombarding the target with fireballs and energy blasts, then flying away before they can retaliate. This style of attack minimizes damage to him, and can make fighting him infuriating. Grappling While Crigan might not be a physical juggernaut, he is still able to grapple opponents effectively. Clamping the foes waist with his claws, he can then fly upward, and piledrive them into the ground. Melee Combat Even though Crigan isn't as capable up close, he is still a formidable monster. His "hit and run" tactics work again in his favor, allowing him to slice into other monsters with his claws. With his aerial capabilities, he can constrict around a foe and drag them around, or pick up objects with his tail and smash them into his foes. Weaknesses Crigan might be powerful physically, but he's no stone wall. If a foe manages to hit him with a hard-hitting attack, he isn't going to like it. His most powerful attack, Fiery Blast, has a long recharge after he unleashes a flaming beam of destruction at the opponent, so if it misses, he is a sitting duck as he recovers. Also, icy attacks and sonic attacks are particularly lethal to him. Crigan can also allow his psychic shield to go down, thus allowing foes to be engulfed in explosions of anti-matter, but this comes at the cost of anti matter, and therefore, health as well. Other Attributes *Movement: Floats above the ground. Is very fast and agile in the air, allowing for twists and turns. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju